


Forever Mine

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyr is leaving the Andromeda, Harper wants to go with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Mine

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Forever Mine  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,529  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Tyr/Harper  
>  **Summary:** Tyr is leaving the Andromeda, Harper wants to go with him.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fest10](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com) at smallfandomfest

“You’re leaving?” The hurt in his voice seemed to echo through the room. “Just like that. No goodbye. No nothing.”

“I have to go. The Nietzschean people need me.” Tyr tossed his hair over his shoulder as he tried to appear nonchalant. The last thing he needed was for the man in front of him to realize just how hard leaving him really was. “It’s not as if you or anyone else thought that I would stay forever.”

“Maybe not but I had hoped.”

Harper’s voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke but Tyr managed to hear the words any way.

Tyr ignored the flash of pain that shot through his body at the other man’s words. “I never made you any promises, Harper.”

Even though he wished he could, Harper couldn’t deny that Tyr was telling the truth. Not once since they had started on their whirlwind relationship had Tyr mentioned them staying together.

Tyr felt himself give in a little at the sadness in the other man’s eyes. He laced his fingers around Harper’s neck and pulled the shorter man towards him. “If it means anything to you I do wish things could end differently between us.” He whispered just before he lowered his head and kissed Harper gently on the lips.

It would have ended there. It should have ended there. But the minute he had felt Tyr’s lips on his, Harper wrapped himself around his Nietzschean and held on for dear life. This was the way they were supposed to be. Tongues thrust and parried, each vying for dominance over the other. Until finally with a stunned look on his face, Tyr managed to pry himself away from Harper’s grasp.

With his fingers gently caressing his kiss swollen lips, Tyr stared at Harper. “That doesn’t change anything. I have never denied in all of our time together exactly how much you please me. Especially that way. But it can’t stop what wasn’t meant to be. I have no choice. My destiny does not lie on the Andromeda. I have to go.”

At Tyr’s soft, rational tone, Harper’s control snapped. “Damn it, Tyr! Why do you have to be so stubborn?” He gripped Tyr’s arm in one hand but at the look on Tyr’s face he quickly let it go. “Why can’t you get it through your thick genetically altered brain? We are meant to be. No one in the history of the universe is as meant to be as we are.” As he finished speaking, Harper was mortified at the words that had tumbled out of his mouth before he could recall them. _That was just great! Why didn’t he just tell the big lug head that he rocked his world and be done with it._

Stunned silence reigned throughout the room. As Harper clamped his mouth shut it was hard to tell which one of the two were the most embarrassed. Harper for saying the words or Tyr for desperately wanting to believe them.

No one in the history of forever wanted to believe as badly as Tyr did in that moment. He would give anything, all that he was and ever hoped to be if only he could believe he and the mechanic of the Andromeda were meant to be. But he was a realist. Some things in life were meant to last but relationships formed onboard warships weren’t one of them. Besides everyone knew that Nietzschean’s and Kludges didn’t mix. At least not forever.

Without a word, Tyr reached out and ruffled Harper’s hair with one hand before he turned and began to walk away. He was determined to leave before he said or did something he would regret. Leaving was hard enough, he didn’t want to make matters worse.

It was just too bad Harper didn’t feel the same way.

“Tyr.”

The Nietzschean gritted his teeth but kept walking. Hopefully, Harper would understand and let him leave in peace.

“Damn it, Tyr! Why do you have to be so stubborn?” Harper repeated the same thing he said before as he quickly ran after Tyr.

 _He was stubborn?_ Tyr couldn’t quite believe Harper was the one calling him stubborn. A relieved sigh escaped him as he caught site of the slipfighter. There was his escape. His way to freedom. He ignored the tiny voice inside of his head reminding him that in Harper’s arms he hadn’t wanted to escape.

“Tyr, wait!”

 _Please, just let me go._ Tyr didn’t know how much more he could stand. Every cell in his body was screaming at him to turn around and go back. But he couldn’t. The fate of the Nietzschean people rested in his hands and it wasn’t something he could give up even if he wanted to. And he didn’t want to. The trouble was he didn’t want to give Harper up either.

“Take me with you.”

For a brief moment, Tyr thought he was hearing things. Surely, Harper hadn’t said what he thought he had heard. Against his better judgement, Tyr, his foot poised to step into the cockpit, turned to face Harper. “What did you say?”

Harper bit his lip as he repeated his words. “Take me with you.”

Tyr was completely stunned. He had never let himself imagine, much less hope Harper would want to go with him to the Nietzschean home world. For a few seconds he allowed himself the joy of relishing the idea of the man he loved by his side forever. But then it dawned on him. The differences in them wouldn’t be tolerated well. The only way a Kludge and Nietzschean could be together was if the kludge was a slave. _It would have been better had Harper not asked._ With his spirits dropping dramatically, Tyr shook his head as he began to speak. “It wouldn’t work, Harper.”

“What? Why not?” It was a good plan, of course it was a good plan. After all he was the one who thought of it.

“You’re not Nietzschean. And I...”

“That’s never bothered you before.”

Tyr couldn’t help but smile at Harper’s petulant tone. “And it doesn’t bother me now. What does bother me is the thought of the only way we would be accepted on the Nietzschean home world.”

Harper’s face scrunched up in confusion. “How?” Whatever it was he would do it. As long as he could stay with Tyr it wouldn’t matter what he had to do.

He could have sugar coated his words but Tyr being Tyr chose not to. This way was better. Maybe if Harper heard why there was no hope of the two of them being together he would let him go. “As my slave. You would belong to me forever. Be mine to do with as I please.”

At his words a thrill went through his body. Harper desperately tried hard to find the downside. And he finally found one as Tyr continued to speak.

“Mine to cherish or disregard as I see fit.”

“Would you?”

“Would I what?”

“Would you disregard me? Could you throw me away?” He held his breath as he waited for the answer that would doom him or lift him to the greatest heights imaginable.

Tyr wanted to say yes. He wanted to be able to let Harper go so that he could have a better life. One without being the property of a Nietzschean. But he couldn’t. And right in the middle of the slipfighters’ hanger Tyr decided as the head of the Nietzschean people they would just have to get used to Harper being by his side forever. Whether they liked it or not.

With determination glinting in his eyes, Tyr walked towards Harper. He stopped when there was mere inches between them and slid his arms around the other man. “Never.”

“That’s all I need to hear.”

“Be very sure, Harper before agreeing to come with me. Make no mistake. Life with a Nietzschean isn’t always easy or pleasant..”

“You don’t say.” Harper muttered sarcastically beneath his breath.

Tyr ignored him and continued. “But once you’re mine, I will never let you go. I want you to be absolutely positive....”

Whatever else he was going to say was lost as Harper launched himself into Tyr’s arms. “Could you just shut up and kiss me now?”

With his arms automatically locking around Harper’s smaller frame, Tyr was more than happy to oblige.

 

Lost in each other’s kiss, neither man noticed as Trance eased out of her hiding place and slowly walked away. She was relieved beyond measure Tyr had finally relented. Things could have went so badly for him if he hadn’t agreed to take Harper with him. But now with the two of them together there was nothing the Nietzschean leader couldn’t do. And in time the Nietzscheans would become a great asset to the Commonwealth. Even greater than they were before the fall. A satisfied smile curled the corners of her lips as she left Tyr and Harper to their fate. They at least had found their perfect future. It was up to her to help the rest of the crew of the Andromeda Ascendant to find theirs.


End file.
